


Good Day, Good Mood

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POOR GOSHIKI, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Good job, Taichi-kun. I think you broke our future ace.”Kawanishi was so damn exhausted.Shirabu, on the other hand, was in good mood until practice ended. He sent Kawanishi a cheeky grin before heading to the locker room.That cheeky brat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I love Goshiki, I really do. Please don't kill me for traumatizing the poor baby. /cough

Shirabu smiled.

 

Wait, no. Correction: he smirked.

 

Kawanishi felt like his patience was being tested here.

 

“Please treat me gently, Taichi-kun.”

 

…yep, he was being tested indeed. By this demon in white-and-purple jersey with number 10 adorned on it.

 

“Quit it with the suffix, you sounds like Tendou,” Kawanishi muttered under his breath. He prepared the lotion he always put inside his bag, just in case if moment like this happened. He smeared it on both his hands, took a deep breath, and did what he had to do.

 

Shirabu groaned. Loudly.

 

For once, Kawanishi wanted to throw his bag at that pretty face of his. Just to shut him up. The locker room was still empty, but still—

 

“Stop groaning loudly, will you?” Kawanishi frowned. This was harder than he thought. Shirabu was ticklish; he knew that to the core. That was precisely what made this harder. Harder meant taking longer time. Taking longer time equal more people coming. More people coming to the locker room meant they were going to hear Shirabu’s moans and groans and oh God Kawanishi didn’t want to imagine that.

 

“God, Taichi. You’re an expert at massaging. Why aren’t you telling me sooner?”

 

Kawanishi rolled his eyes. He was about to make any snarky retort when he heard something fell to the ground.

 

And it came from the other side of the door.

 

_Shit._

 

**.**

 

Goshiki was still traumatized, even after Shirabu explained it in front of the team.

 

Tendou chuckled mischievously. “Good job, Taichi-kun. I think you broke our future ace.”

 

Kawanishi was so damn exhausted.

 

Shirabu, on the other hand, was in good mood until practice ended. He sent Kawanishi a cheeky grin before heading to the locker room.

 

_That cheeky brat._

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
